


Relaxation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tamaki is trying to teach him how to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

"I should teach you how to relax. It seems my lessons are lost on my grandmother, but there is still hope for others." Tamaki smiles as his fingers glide over the laptop keys. 

"I find relaxation in booking vacations and organizing club activities, and I doubt your grandmother could find relaxation in anything." 

Tamaki hums, resting his elbows on the table. No one is here to order him otherwise. Even the hallway is quiet. No maid wandering about for the next chore or private security team waiting. 

"We should find somewhere warm. Or we should go skiing. Could you ski and book club activities at the same time?" 

"Skiing is not a relaxing activity."


End file.
